


The Way to His Heart

by Villainette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comic, Cooking, Fanart, Found Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: Teach a man to fish, he may still need to learn to *cook* the fish. Or, Iruka has had an admirer for longer than he's known.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SqueakyNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakyNinja/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Psst, I have an omake to add after author reveals! :)


End file.
